Nekko Nikki
by Bulecelup
Summary: Reborn selalu merasa sangat senang ketika dia pulang ke rumahnya, karena pasti ada yang akan menyambutnya dengan riang gembira. Siapakah itu?“Mew,Reborn-sama! mew,Lambo-chan sangat kangen sekali dengan anda!” mungkin...saja...Neko Boy? TYL!RxNEKO!L


**Title: **Nekko Nikki (_Cat's Diary)_

**Pair: **TYL! Reborn x Neko!Lambo.

**Rate: **T+ (_eh dodol T+ teh mana ada!!_) T aja deh.

**Genre: **Romance/Humor.

**Summary: **Reborn selalu merasa sangat senang ketika dia pulang ke rumahnya, karena pasti ada yang akan menyambutnya dengan riang gembira. Siapakah itu? "Mew, Reborn-sama! mew, Lambo-chan sangat kangen sekali dengan anda!" mungkin...saja... _Neko Boy? _TYL! Reborn x _Neko!_Lambo.

**© Katekyoshi Hitman Reborn **belongs to Amano Akira.

**Pesan terakhir: **ini semua karena elo, web _PHOTOBUCKET_ sialan. INI SEMUA KARENA ELO!!! KENAPA HARUS ADA GAMBAR ITU, HAH? MENGAPAAAA???? *_di siram pake bensin*_

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Reborn menurunkan topinya, meminta izin untuk pergi keluar duluan dari dalam ruang rapat yang penuh dengan keluarga Mafia lainnya, sementara Tsunayoshi masih terjebak di dalam sana membicarakan masalah-masalah yang tengah terjadi di dalam keluarga mereka.

Reborn mengambil langkah cepat untuk bisa segera keluar dari Vongola HQ, dia benar-benar terlihat seperti sedang buru-buru sekali. Ketika dia mau masuk ke Dapur (_Pintu menuju basement hanya ada di sana, dan Reborn harus mengambil mobil Porsche-nya untuk pulang.) _dia melihat ada Yamamoto dan Gokudera sedang duduk mengobrol sambil menikmati segelas kopi, tawa dan canda mereka terhenti seraya Reborn memasuki ruangan.

"Kau terlihat buru-buru sekali, Reborn-san... ada masalah?" tanya Yamamoto, seperti biasanya, dengan senyuman ramah nan baik hati di wajahnya.

"Wew, kukira orang sepertimu tak perlu harus terburu-buru." Gokudera tersenyum, sambil menegak habis kopi hitamnya.

Reborn menyeringai mendengar tanggapan dari kedua guardian itu, dia berjalan melewati mereka berdua dan ketika dia mau membuka pintu menuju Basement, dia membalas perkataan mereka berdua.

"Ada yang _menungguku _di rumah, makanya aku harus pulang lebih awal." Kata sang hitman, sebelum menghilang masuk kedalam ruang Basement.

Meninggalkan Gokudera dan Yamamoto dengan wajah datar, Gokudera mengangkat alis sebelah kanannya, dan bahkan kedua alisnya ketika dia melihat Yamamoto tertawa setelah mendengar perkataan Reborn yang tadi.

"Apa maksudnya itu? Memangnya dia mempunyai _Istri _atau _Pacar _yang menunggunya di rumah?" Gokudera terlihat terkejut, tak bisa membayangkan orang se-bejat, se-egois, dan se-jahat Reborn mempunyai _Pacar _Apalagi _ISTRI. _(_which is kayaknya KAGA MUNGKIN BANGET_)

"Bukan." Yamamoto menuangkan kopi panas lagi kedalam cangkirnya yang telah kosong, lalu mencelupkan beberapa blok gula kotak. "Dia memiliki seekor _kucing _di rumah." Ucap Yamamoto.

Gokudera terlihat semakin terkejut saja. "Ho? Dia memelihara kucing? Aku tak menyangkanya, ada aja gitu kucing yang mau di pelihara olehnya." Kata Gokudera sambil tertawa kecil.

"Oh, kau belum melihat _kucing_nya ya?" kata Yamamoto dengan tiba-tiba, ada senyuman boyish terukir di wajahnya. Dia seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu dan menunggu lawan bicaranya untuk menebak hal apakah yang sedang dia sembunyikan.

Gokudera lagi-lagi mengangkat alisnya, dia tak mengerti akan perkataan Yamamoto yang bodoh itu.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Mengendarai mobil Porsche mahal dengan kecepatan tinggi dan hampir menabrak pejalan kaki nampaknya sama sekali tak membuat Reborn khawatir sama sekali, dia memberhentikan mobilnya di dalam garasi sebuah rumah terletak di dalam kompleks elit yang tak begitu jauh tempatnya dari Vongola HQ, setelah mematikan mesin dan mengunci mobil, Reborn langsung masuk kedalam rumah melalui pintu depan.

"Aku pulang." Katanya kemana-mana seperti hantu.

Dia masuk kedalam rumahnya yang bertingkat 2 dengan gaya minimalis total namun tak kehilangan unsure _italia-classic_nya, Reborn membuka sepatunya dan menaruhnya dengan rapi di dalam rak di dekat pintu masuk.

Lalu dia mendengar ada langkah kaki cepat seperti mengarah kepadanya, Reborn tersenyum, dan ketika dia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah tangga, dia melihat ada seseorang dengan tidak sabaran menuruni anak tangga.

"Reborn-sama!" sahutnya, dia adalah seorang remaja laki-laki berambut hitam pendek bergelombang, bermata lentik bulat, yang berwarna emerald-green. Dia memakai _sweater_ lengan panjang berwarna hijau gelap seperti daun, _shortpants _di atas lutut berwarna putih pucat dan _loose socks _berwarna hitam.

Dan juga... ekor kucing yang muncul dari belakangnya? Mengibas-ngibas dengan bel yang selalu berbunyi ketika dia mengibaskan ekornya?? Uh? Dan telinga kucing berada di atas kepalanya?

"Lambo." Reborn sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk di terjang oleh anak itu, dan yang benar saja, remaja yang mempunyai _neko mimi _dan ekor itu langsung berlari ke arah Reborn, melingkarkan kedua kaki dan tangannya kepada Reborn, seakan-akan Reborn itu adalah sebuah pohon besar.

"Mew!! Selamat datang, Reborn-sama! Mew, Lambo-chan sangat kangen sekali dengan anda!" Lambo.... itulah nama remaja kucing itu, Reborn tertawa karena merasa cukup senang dengan sambutan dari _kucing kecil_nya ini, lalu Lambo melepaskan pegangannya dari Reborn dan mulai menggesekan pipi merahnya ke pundak Reborn.

Ekornya mengibas seraya dia melakukannya, bel yang terikat dengan pita di ujung ekornya berbunyi dengan sangat nyaring sekali Apalagi saat Reborn menggaruk dagunya.

"Kau sudah makan, hum?" Tanya Reborn, melepaskan tangannya dari Lambo dan bergerak menuju kulkas di dapur, Lambo tentu saja mengikuti majikannya di belakang, dia mengambil topi _fedora _Reborn dan menciuminya, merasa nyaman dengan bau Reborn yang dia sukai.

"Belum, mew.... Lambo-chan merindukan Reborn-sama!" sahut Lambo yang hampir saja mengigit Topi _Fedora _Reborn jika saja yang punya tidak bertanya kepadanya.

"_Mio _Lambo yang malang." Reborn menarik kotak susu karton dari rak pendingin, membukanya, dan menuangkan susu itu tepat di atas tangannya yang dia rapatkan sehingga bisa menjadi wadah kecil.

Lambo langsung meminum susu itu langsung dari tangan Reborn, meminumnya dengan rakus dan menjilat jari tangan Reborn yang masih terdapat bekas susu, Reborn menyeringai melihat kelakuan _kucing kecil_nya itu. Dan pada akhirnya dia menyuruhnya untuk berhenti dan Reborn dengan segera berjalan menuju ke kamarnya sambil membuka jas dan dasinya sepanjang perjalannnya menaiki anak tangga.

Saat sampai di dalam kamar tidur utama, Lambo yang ber-'_mew-mew'_ langsung menarik-narik kemeja orange yang Reborn pakai, seakan-akan dia sedang berusaha untuk merobeknya.

"Jangan kau robek lagi kemejaku, ini sudah yang ke-4 kalinya." Ucap Reborn dengan nada mengancam, walaupun sebenarnya dia tak bermaksud seperti itu.

"Tapi, tapi... Lambo-chan sangat suka dengan bau Reborn-sama, Reborn-sama terasa begitu nyaman" Lambo kembali mengesekan pipinya ke tubuh Reborn, Reborn sedikit tertawa melihat tingkahnya, dia langsung mengangkat Lambo ke atas pundaknya dan melemparnya ke atas tempat tidur.

"Jangan sampai yang satu ini robek lagi ya." Reborn membuka kemejanya dan memberikannya kepada Lambo yang bergulingan di atas tempat tidur karena merasa senang di gendong oleh majikannya tadi, mata Lambo langsung berubah menjadi besar ketika Reborn memberikan kemejanya kepadanya.

"Terima kasih! Mew, Reborn-sama!" Lambo langsung memeluk kemeja itu dan menciuminya lagi, merasa hangat dan nyaman dengan bau Reborn-sama tercintanya, walaupun itu hanya kemejanya saja. Dia menjadi senang sendiri karena hal itu.

Reborn menghela nafas puas, sebelum dia pergi masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Ketika dia keluar dan sudah berganti menjadi piyama berwarna hitam legam, Reborn menemukan Lambo sudah tertidur. Masih memegang bajunya di pelukannya. dia tertidur dengan posisi melingkar, seperti kucing. (_atau memang iya?_)

Reborn mengambil bajunya secara perlahan-lahan dari dekapan Lambo dan melemparnya entah kemana, kemudian mematikan Lampu kamar.

Reborn membuka selimut dan membungkus tubuh Lambo, dia sendiri juga merebahkan diri di atas tempat tidur dan menarik Lambo yang masih tertidur ke pelukannya. Lambo membalikan badannya tepat kepada Reborn, mencondongkan kepalanya ke depan, mendengar detak jantung Reborn yang begitu tenang dan membuat perasaan jadi semakin nyaman.

Dan Reborn sendiri, tak dapat tidur dengan nyenyak jika tidak ada _Kucing kecil _ini di sampingnya.

Lalu tanpa sadar dia jatuh terlelap, bersama dengan buntalan besar berekor dan bertelinga kucing yang berada dalam pelukannya.

(Fin)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

(Music Mode Author: **Kiss my Lips!, **_**Saori Sakura.**_)

**MATTGASM: **IYA, jangan bunuh gwa!!! Salahin sebuah gambar dari Photobucket. Com!! Wong niat awal mao nyari icon buat Mading kok malah ngerembet nyari pic Reborn x Lambo, eh ketemu, eh nemu ini gambar... eh maka munculah ide nista dan terciptalah fic nista ini pula... maapkan saia, pak SBY... *_lhoh*_ jadi kepengen punya _NekoBoy!Lambo _juga deh... kayaknya enak... daripada kucing busuk gwa di rumah, si euis... xP

Ahh.... ada yang tau cara bikin sayap dari papan nggak seh? Lagi butuh nih eikeh.... Cosu KHR gwa terbengkalai begitu aja karena melihat sesuatu hal yang bagus... whuew, kenapa nggak cosu Loli-Bot _STARSCREAM_ ajah, Mamat? xD toh kaga ada yang tau kartun _Transformer_ inih di Indonesia xDDD *_mendadak di sororin null ray beam...entah darimana*_

**OMAKE!: ** judul _"Nekko Nikk__i"_ di ambil dari judul lagu yang sama, di nyanyikan oleh _Megumi Nakajima __(Ranka Lee)_ untuk insert song _Macross Frontier_, namun kali ini tidak di nyanyikan berbarengan dengan _May'n (__Sheryl Nome__)._


End file.
